At present, tail lights of most automobiles are only limited to a few types such as brake lights, steering lights and reversing lights. When a front vehicle informs a rear vehicle through the tail lights, a vehicle owner of the front vehicle must carry out active control, such as braking, so that the brake lights are turned on and the vehicle owner of the rear vehicle can see it and appropriately control the speed of the rear vehicle accordingly.
Nowadays, due to traffic congestion, the distance between the front vehicle and the rear vehicle is often too close, sometimes when the front vehicle is braked rapidly, for a vehicle owner of the rear vehicle to decelerate when realizing the brake lights on, and accidents take place.
In major automotive systems, Advanced Driver Assistance Systems (ADAS), one of the intelligent vehicle technologies developed actively by automobile factories in recent years, represents a technology advancing process for achieving unmanned intelligent vehicles in the future. The main function of ADAS is not to control automobiles, but to provide the driver with information about the working condition of the automobile and the change of the environment outside the automobile for analysis, and to warn of possible dangerous situations in advance so that the driver can take appropriate measures accordingly in advance to avoid traffic accidents. ADAS is a system composed of up to 9 or even more functions, including a blind spot detection system, a supporting parking aid system, a rear collision warning system, an off-lane warning system, an impact relief braking system, a road-adaptive vehicle light system, a night vision system, an active vehicle distance control cruise system, a collision prevention system and a parking aid system. According to the present invention, in an impact relief braking system in the ADAS, a set of intelligent detection system is established to control tail light change so as to help a rear vehicle driver prepare early for the front vehicle condition.